monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Elle Vee
'''Elle Vee '''is a vocalist who has worked with producers within the Trance, Electronic, and Pop scenes. She debuted on Monstercat with Running To You, which was a vocal feature on Slander & Spag Heddy's production. Monstercat uploads * Slander & Spag Heddy .- Running To You (November 15, 2018) * CloudNone & Elle Vee - Out There (April 26, 2019) * CloudNone & Elle Vee - Let the Music In (January 14, 2020) Off-Monstercat releases EPs * Waking Up The Dead (with Two Owls) (Remixes) Featherweight *# AWAL Remix *# Blacklist Remix *# Clips x Ahoy! Remix *# Fransis Derelle Remix *# Harley Knox Remix Singles * 2 People * Don't Wait * I Don't Need You * Getting Nowhere * Rollercoaster * Translator * I Like Girls (feat. Tek Neek) * Off Limits * Living Proof * The Truth * Till You Love Me * The Art Of Who I Am * Best Night Of Your Life * Sold My Soul * Mad Scientist (with Kim Viera) * Anywhere But Here * Bad Timing * Against The World (feat. Mike Dreams) * I Don't Need You * Bring Me Back * Ticking Bombs * Never Stop Believing * Still Believe * My Rock * What I've Gotta Do * No Tomorrow * Devila (feat. Mark Slutsky) * Dopamine * Gravity (with Michael Jay) * Real Tears * This Isn't Love * Stuck On Repeat * Still Believe * This Is War * Lost In Lust * Bad Timing * Super In Chicago * Distorted * Fallen Angel * Oxygen * Zombie * Starting Over * Fly Low Fruits * Liquid Courage (with Travis Hewett) Music * Out Of The Dark (with BEAUZ & Luke Anders) Hinky * Nocturnal Fruits * A Dream (with GXD) (Black Hole) * What If (with J-Dub, Benny Cue, & Deakin) Records * Eyes Shut (with Declain) Records * Night Owls (with Tha Boogie Bandit & Pepe Orro) Hinky * Part Of Our World (with Agez) Music * Naked Soul (with Nurko & Cherney) Music * Falling Through Clouds (with Ethyrial) Hinky * Fight (with Astra) Featured appearances * King Of Hearts - Levumii * Lost Brothers - Wonderland * FUMI★YEAH! - Breaking My Rules (feat. Flo Rida & Elle Vee) * Ken Loi - Believe Armada * Luke the Dook - Before the Rain * Benny Benassi - Carousel * Sep - Come A Little Closer * M35 & Wasback - Let It Go Records * Paris Blohm - Into Dust Lowly * Code Black - Wild Ones * Ownglow & Disco's Over - Breathe * Disco's Over & Convex - Permanent Armada * Dropgun & XORR - All I Want Recordings * Will King - Shades of Blue Hour Music * Bear Grillz - Defy The Odds * Majezty - Sleeping With The Enemy Music * KAAZE - Opera Records * Mindtrix - Float * Nurko - Million Birds * Convex & Kendra Videckis - Out My Mind Nation * Andrew Benson - Feel Again Colorize * Folded Dragons - If You Love Me Hinky * AWSM ANML - One Time * Alex Midi - Magic * Bombs Away - Like You * Two Owls - Waking Up The Dead Featherweight * BURK3 - Never Let You Win * Patrick Drowie - Eyes * BEAUZ & KHNG - Goodbye Nation * Fortu & Mendoza - Ready For You * Wasback - Glad Nation * Teri Miko & Madoc - Feels Real Records * RYZY - Impulse * Zoopreme - Inside & Dirty Records * Nurko - Fly Away Hinky * Ryos - Identity Recordings * Culture Code - Make A Promise & Dirty Records * Voices (with GXD) (Black Hole) Category:Elle Vee discography Category:Collaborators Category:Hinky artists Category:Lowly Palace artists Category:Strange Fruits artists Category:Metanoia artists Category:Big & Dirty Records artists Category:Maxximize artists